1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the U.S. Patent Office the present invention pertains to art found in the general Class entitled, "Toilet" (Class 132) and in the subclasses thereunder of "crimpers or curlers" (subclass 31) and more particularly to "winding forms or mandrels" (subclass 33) and also "with rotating means" (subclass 34).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair rollers and curlers, of course, are well known and particularly those of plastic wherein all kinds of clamping attachments, securing devices and hair tension methods are employed. The present invention pertains to a hair roller having rotatable supports on each end operating independently of each other. Each roller end is adapted to rest upon the head of the user while the roller member between these supports is rotated to wind the selected portion of hair thereon. One or both of these support ends of the roller has a self-contained securing and tension mechanism in the form of a ratchet device. The ratchet intervals are spaced so that when the desired tightness and/or tension of the hair wound around the roller is reached the rotating of the roller by the user is stopped. The roller remains fixed in position permitting the hair to dry with the desired tightness and/or tension and in the selected diameter of curl as established by the size of the roller. The single step hair curler of this invention uses no additional members such as pivotally attached clips or as with other rollers spring clip retainers which are pushed into place after the hair is wound on the roller.